If I die young
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Et si les choses s'étaient passées différemment après que Kili ait été blessé à la jambe par une flèche empoisonnée ? Si Tauriel n'était pas intervenue ? Qu'aurait fait Fili dans ce cas-là ? Pourrait-il avouer son amour à Kili avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction fraichement sortie de mon esprit ce matin-même :) Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur le thème du Hobbit, aussi je vous demanderais de vous monter indulgents envers moi...pitié ^^'

Je tiens à préciser plusieurs choses avant que les critiques ne fusent au fil de l'histoire :

**1 -** Ma fanfic se base en grande partie (pour ne pas dire à 99%) sur le film La Désolation de Smaug de Peter Jackson, c'est à dire avec Tauriel (quoique, elle c'est pas sûr) et tout le tralala donc merci de ne pas vous offusquer si ça ne colle pas exactement au déroulement du livre

**2** ème remarque et non des moindres : mon **pairing principal est Fili et Kili** (oui oui, mon ship favori) donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs de ce genre de relations passez votre chemin, merci **/!\ YAOI**

**3 -** Il y aura peut-être un fond de Thilbo (Thorin/Bilbo) mais je ne promets rien, ce sera au gré de mes envies si l'histoire s'y prête

**Disclaimers :** Naturellement les personnages du Hobbit ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété mais celle du vénérable génie qu'est JRR Tolkien. Pour le film, tout les lauriers reviennent à Peter Jackson et aux acteurs. Vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai rien inventé à part la mise en scène de ma fanfic

**What else?** Ce premier chapitre est surtout une intro par rapport à ce qui va suivre. Il est donc trèèès proche de ce qui se passe dans le film et à juste été un peu tourné à ma sauce concernant la première approche Fili/Kili. Le chapitre suivant et surtout le chapitre 3 va en revanche se détacher pas mal de la trame originale, je vous laisse le suspens entier ;)

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit alors bonne lecture & enjoy !

* * *

><p>C'était bien connu, nains et elfes n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était le premier à le reconnaître. Il avait toujours trouvé les elfes arrogants, mesquins et dépourvus de toute bonne foi, mais il ne les avait jamais autant détestés que depuis qu'Erebor était tombé aux griffes de Smaug, le terrible dragon venu du Nord.<br>Les nains, peuple jadis puissant, avait été la proie de la fureur et des flammes du reptile et leur dynastie n'y avait pas survécu. La plupart avait péris et pour le peu qu'il restait, Thorin avait essayé de les sauver tant bien que mal en leur offrant un semblant de nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Mais cela était loin d'être suffisant à ses yeux. Tout en lui était resté profondément attaché à Erebor. Jamais il n'avait pu oublier ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, ce jour où il avait tout perdu...

Thranduil, le seigneur du royaume sylvain, qui avait pourtant prêté serment au roi sous la montagne, leur avait purement et simplement tourné le dos. Il s'était trouvé sur la colline ce jour-là, juché sur son superbe animal aux ramures magnifiques, suivi par toute son armée, mais rien. Il n'avait rien fait et c'était précisément ce que Thorin lui reprochait. Thranduil n'avait pas voulu encourir la colère du dragon pour venir en aide à un peuple dont il n'avait que faire. Après tout, la vie de ces nains lui importait peu. De son point de vue, le roi Thror, père de Thraïn et grand-père de Thorin, n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ses trop grandes richesses l'avaient mené à la folie et Smaug était venu pour en finir.  
>Puis, il y avait eu la bataille de la Moria une bataille meurtrière qui vit bien trop de nains tomber sous les coups des orcs. C'est là que Thorin avait perdu son grand-père et son père. « <em>Azog veut anéantir la lignée de Durin, mais je jure qu'il ne prendra pas mon fils !<em> » telles avaient été les dernières paroles que Thraïn avait adressé à Thorin, avant d'aller mener un dernier assaut héroïque contre l'orc pâle. Suite à ça, Thorin perdit toute trace de son père et s'imposa comme un leader naturel aux yeux de ceux qui étaient toujours en vie après avoir renvoyé Azog pourrir dans le trou duquel il avait eu tort de sortir.

Thorin éprouvait un profond mépris, tant pour Azog que pour Thranduil. Et son mépris pour le seigneur du royaume sylvain était d'autant plus grand maintenant qu'il était retenu prisonnier dans un des cellules du palais de ce maudit elfe avec le reste de sa compagnie.

Sur chacun des visages on pouvait lire la lassitude, la perte de tout espoir. Ils avaient eu beau s'échiner contre les barreaux d'acier de la prison, Balin avait été formel à ce sujet, nul ne serait en mesure de sortir d'ici sauf sur ordre du roi.

Une possibilité s'était tout de même _offerte_ à eux, un marché que Thranduil avait proposé à Thorin, mais celui-ci l'avait tout bonnement refusé avec sa _délicatesse_ habituelle. En d'autre terme, ils étaient surement condamnés à pourrir ici jusqu'à ce que même leurs os tombent en poussière.

Le chef de la troupe, lui, ne regrettait nullement d'avoir refusé le marché que lui avait proposé ce satané elfe. Ce pleutre n'avait aucune parole, aucun honneur, il le savait. Et Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne faisait pas affaire au rabais avec ce genre de personnage douteux.  
>A ses yeux, tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu, il restait Bilbo Sacquet, leur fameux <em>cambrioleur<em>. Bien sûr, comme Thorin l'avait fait remarquer depuis le début, le hobbit se rapprochait bien plus d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur, mais cela n'avait plus grande importance. Bilbo s'était montré plus que courageux pour quelqu'un qui était toujours resté terré chez lui, à l'abri de toute aventure. Le semi-homme l'avait contrarié à maintes reprises, il s'était montré maladroit, peu habile et agaçant avec toutes ses manières, mais aujourd'hui, Thorin ne remettait plus en cause son appartenance à la compagnie. Bilbo en faisait partie et il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
>Oui, Bilbo, lui, n'avait pas été fait prisonnier par les elfes de la Forêt Noire, et tout espoir n'était donc pas encore perdu.<p>

Dans une cellule quelque peu éloignée de celle de Thorin avait été fait prisonnier Kili, l'un de ses neveux, le plus jeune membre de la troupe. L'archer aux cheveux noirs était assis sur le sol, adossé contre le mur dur et froid de sa cellule, les genoux repliés. Il tenait dans sa main la pierre gravée que lui avait donnée Dis, sa mère, avant son départ, afin de lui rappeler la promesse que celui-ci lui avait faite. Ladite pierre était sombre et lisse et on pouvait y lire, inscrit en runes : « _Innikh dê »_, ce qui pouvait se traduire par « reviens-moi » en langue commune. Dis avait toujours trouvé son plus jeune fils insouciant, il était normal qu'elle se fasse du souci à son sujet. Mais Kili lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf et lui avait dit, en la serrant contre lui, qu'il serait prudent et qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.  
>Jusque-là il faut dire qu'il s'en était d'ailleurs plutôt bien sorti si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il était désormais retenu prisonnier dans une cage comme un vulgaire animal.<br>Même en étant entouré de tous les autres à quelques mètres d'espacement, Kili se sentait terriblement seul. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient retenus ici et des heures qu'il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à fanfaronner. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais plus que tout, l'absence de Fili à ses côtés lui pesait terriblement. Bien sûr ce dernier n'était pas très loin mais Kili n'avait jamais été séparé de son frère. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa présence rassurante, de ses bras pour l'entourer, le rassurer... Il avait besoin de Fili pour lui dire que tout irait bien, mais non, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence. Fili, détenu dans une cellule opposée, ne disait rien lui non plus. Kili ne parvenait même pas à le voir correctement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, c'était un bout de bras et une jambe.  
>L'archer mourrait d'envie d'appeler son frère, de se coller contre les barreaux de sa prison pour apercevoir son visage mais il s'interdisait de le faire. Il n'était plus un enfant et son oncle ne le traiterait jamais en adulte responsable s'il adoptait pareille conduite. Et de toute façon Fili lui-même ne semblait pas manifester le désir cuisant de l'apercevoir. Il y avait des heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Kili ne broncha donc pas et reporta son attention sur son talisman. Il le serra fort dans sa main, espérant peut-être que la pierre lui enverrait un miracle. Cette pierre...sans Fili près de lui, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore se raccrocher pour se rassurer. Plus il pensait au blond, plus sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. C'était une sensation oppressante qui lui enserrait le cœur. Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide, si malheureux ? Etait-ce l'enfermement et toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours qui le mettaient dans un pareil état ? La réponse semblait être toute autre...<p>

Fili, assis dans sa cellule, n'avait pas bougé lui non plus. Il gardait le visage enfoui entre ses genoux repliés et ne disait mot. Personne ne disait rien d'ailleurs. C'était un silence épais, lourd, déplaisant. Pas le genre d'ambiance qui animait habituellement la compagnie de Thorin. Sans doute tout le monde en était-il arrivé à la conclusion que jamais ils ne sortiraient d'ici à moins d'un miracle.  
>Le blond ne voulait pas relever la tête. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être ni depuis combien de temps ils étaient détenus ici. Mais le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés présentait au moins un avantage, même s'il était minime : il permettait au moins à Fili de réfléchir. Et pour sûr il avait de quoi réfléchir ! A force de promiscuité avec son frère, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer si cela lui avait été possible. Bien sûr, depuis l'enfance il avait toujours été extrêmement proche de Kili, mais les récents évènements lui avaient fait prendre conscience que cet attachement allait bien au-delà d'un simple lien de parenté.<br>Kili était beau, sans aucun doute. Son visage était doux, relativement imberbe pour un nain, ses yeux couleur noisette pétillaient sans cesse d'une joie de vivre qui faisait plaisir à voir, quant à son côté enfantin, Fili le trouvait des plus charmants. Tout en lui était absolument adorable. Et Fili en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il trouvait Kili beau, attirant même. Il aurait dû jeter son dévolu sur une toute autre personne, une naine, une femme, un homme même, pourquoi pas, cela n'avait jamais été mal vu par chez eux, mais pas sur son propre frère ! Fili s'était pris à espérer que cette mise en cellule lui permettrait de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait des idées et que cela allait lui passer une fois la pression des émotions redescendue mais non, au contraire, l'enfermement ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de manque qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il ne supportait pas d'être séparé de Kili et pourtant il restait là, d'apparence calme et silencieuse. Il le fallait. Au fond Kili devait certainement être dans le même état que lui mais il n'avait pas le courage d'approcher son visage des barreaux pour le constater. Ça ne mènerait nulle part... Ils étaient tous deux princes, descendants de la noble lignée de Durin. Il n'y avait pas de place dans leurs vies pour de telles fadaises. Et de toutes les façons, jamais Fili n'aurait voulu déshonorer son frère en lui révélant les traîtres sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis des années à son égard. Ceux-ci avaient toujours habités son cœur de façon plus ou moins latente mais ils lui étaient vraiment apparus pour la première fois le jour où Kili avait fêté ses 50 ans - un âge important dans la vie d'un nain car il s'agissait de l'atteinte de sa majorité – il y avait eu de nombreux convives attablés ce soir-là. Le festin avait été exceptionnel et la bière n'avait pas manquée de couler à flot toute la soirée, ce dont Kili et Fili avait bien sûr profité, fête oblige. Et lorsque Fili, qui avait abusé de l'alcool plus que de coutume, avait raccompagné Kili dans sa chambre ce soir-là, les choses avaient, pour ainsi dire, pris un tournant des plus inattendus.  
>Le plus jeune lui avait demandé, sans détour et avec un petit sourire, s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'embrasser quelqu'un, prétextant qu'il était simplement curieux. Sur le coup cela avait amusé Fili. Il était de notoriété publique que le blond ne laissait pas les jeunes femmes indifférentes, et pour cause, son air charmeur était un atout certain. Il répondit que oui, mais que cela n'avait jamais été très sérieux. Et l'air de Kili avait alors changé du tout au tout. Son regard s'était fait plus sombre, plus profond et Fili avait cru y lire...du désir. Quoiqu'avec l'alcool il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. En revanche, ce dont il se souvenait parfaitement, c'est la façon dont Kili lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de lui montrer ce que cela faisait d'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie innocente de jeune adulte tout juste sorti de la puberté – du moins c'est ce dont avait tenté de se persuader Fili à ce moment-là – ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Et puis, Kili avait l'air d'y tenir... Le blond n'avait plus réfléchis davantage et avait scellé ses lèvres à celles du plus jeune. Au début ça n'avait été qu'un simple contact entre leurs lèvres, mais très vite, sous les effets de la chaleur et de l'alcool, Fili y avait inséré sa langue et caressé sa jumelle dans un ballet des plus sensuels qui avait fait totalement perdre pied à Kili. A la fin, Fili avait ri pour dissimuler son trouble. Il avait conclu l'affaire avec quelques paroles nonchalantes, comme si tout ceci lui était égal et avait planté Kili dans sa chambre pour aller décuver dans la sienne. Seulement voilà, malgré cette beuverie d'anniversaire, jamais ce baiser ne lui était sorti de l'esprit, et à chaque fois qu'il se prenait à y repenser, c'était la même vague de chaleur intense qui remontait à la surface.<p>

Bien sûr après cela, ses sentiments pour Kili n'avaient cessés de croître jusqu'à le mettre dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Inextricable.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence fut finalement rompu par la voix puissante de Dwalin :

- Je me demande bien combien de temps ils comptent encore nous laisser pourrir ici comme de vulgaires charognes ! pesta-t-il.

- Autant de temps qu'il plaira au roi. Il ne nous laissera partir que quand nous serons décidés à conclure un marché avec lui, en l'occurrence ce n'est pas demain la veille, répondit Balin dont le ton montrait bien tout l'abattement qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Ce marché était malhonnête, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et il est hors de question que nous traitions avec lui. Thranduil n'a aucune parole ! aboya aussitôt Thorin, l'écho de sa voix venant se répercuter contre les épais murs de pierre de la prison.

Il était certain qu'avec l'entêtement dont faisait preuve Thorin, ils seraient condamnés à rester enfermer ici encore longtemps, très longtemps. Toutefois le jour de Durin approchait à grands pas et il n'était plus question de perdre du temps. Ils en avaient déjà perdu bien assez comme ça. Une chose était sûre, ils étaient dans de beaux draps !  
>Mais alors que tout espoir semblait être perdu quant à une quelconque possibilité de sortie, un léger cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et quelqu'un parut en haut des escaliers. Une petite silhouette surgit, avançant en silence : c'était Bilbo ! Les nains ne purent que laisser échapper quelques exclamations de joie en le voyant. A croire que les miracles existaient finalement. Et si Thorin aurait cru aux coups de chance, il aurait volontiers pu qualifier l'arrivée de Bilbo comme un immense coup de chance, mais comme il le disait lui-même : « <em>on se créer soi-même sa propre chance<em> ». Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le coup il ne pouvait nier que lui aussi était ravi de voir arriver Bilbo.  
>Le hobbit libéra les prisonniers les uns après les autres en faisant tourner les clés dans les serrures aussi doucement que possible, afin d'éviter que les gardes, qui se trouvaient juste un étage au-dessus, ne soient alertés par le bruit.<br>A dire vrai, Bilbo Sacquet ne s'était jamais senti autant investi de son rôle de cambrioleur qu'en cet instant et il n'était pas peu fier du petit miracle qu'il venait d'accomplir. Au fond, il cherchait surtout la reconnaissance de Thorin, même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer ouvertement.  
>Lorsque tous les nains furent sortis de leurs cellules, Bilbo prit la tête de la compagnie et les guida sans tarder vers la cave à vin. Aussitôt, les premières protestations ne tardèrent-elles pas à se faire entendre. Tous étaient certains que la sortie ne pouvait, en toute logique, pas être par là, mais Bilbo ignora les remarques et s'arrêta net devant une rangée de tonneaux vides.<br>Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre ces têtes de mules de se cacher là-dedans, et ça, ça n'allait en aucun cas être une mince affaire...


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà pour vous poster le second chapitre qui j'espère vous tiendra en haleine ;) Le début reste encore assez proche du film mais vous le verrez, on commence enfin à entrer dans les choses sérieuses de plain pied ;) J'espère en tout cas que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire et si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions à me faire, n'hésitez pas :)

**What else?** Je tenais à préciser que le rating risque probablement d'être modifié d'ici quelques chapitres, mais pour le moment rien d'officiel, ce sera en fonction de mes envies du moment et des possibilités que me laisseront mes chapitres une fois rédigés ;)

Bonne lecture & enjoy !

* * *

><p>Il fallut clore le débat par l'intervention de Thorin pour que tous acceptent de prendre part au plan – qu'ils trouvaient pour le moins douteux – de Bilbo. Le hobbit abaissa alors un levier qui ouvrit une grande trappe, et tous les tonneaux dévalèrent alors une pente, jusqu'à atterrir dans l'eau avec fracas. Les nains durent d'ailleurs boire la tasse à plusieurs reprises. Fort heureusement, ils n'eurent qu'à se laisser porter par le courant, lequel les conduisit naturellement vers la sortie. Bilbo les rejoignit peu après et s'agrippa comme il put à l'un des tonneaux. Mais une fois dehors, la compagnie ne tarda pas à constater qu'il ne serait surement pas si aisé que ça de quitter définitivement les terres de Thranduil.<br>Il y avait des gardes armés d'arcs qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite et Thorin, au loin, vit leur seule échappatoire disparaître lorsque d'autres gardes, après avoir entendu le son du cor d'alerte, abaissèrent un levier pour fermer la grille d'évacuation d'eau.  
>Si la grille restait fermée, jamais ils ne pourraient partir d'ici ! Mais alors qu'ils pensaient que les elfes et la grille étaient leur seul véritable problème, ils virent soudain une horde d'orc surgir de nulle part. Les orcs, menés par l'infâme Bolg, fils d'Azog le Profanateur, avaient investi les rives comme une nuée d'insectes et tuaient sur leur passage tous les elfes qui tentaient de leur barrer la route. Les nains, depuis leurs tonneaux, tentaient tant bien que mal de se défendre face aux assauts des flèches et des lames d'orc mais sur l'eau ils restaient bien trop vulnérables et surtout, ils étaient coincés par la grille. Bientôt ils furent tous entassés contre les barreaux, les uns derrière les autres et les orcs ne cessaient d'affluer dans leur direction. Même Bilbo le cambrioleur ne voyait plus d'issue.<p>

Kili chercha le levier du regard et le trouva. Il était quasiment à sa portée. La quête de son oncle et de ses amis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, pas comme ça. Il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose. Thorin l'avait toujours considéré comme un enfant immature mais il était temps pour lui de faire ses preuves, ici et maintenant.  
>Investi d'un élan de courage, Kili sortit de son tonneau et parvint à rejoindre la rive. Le levier n'était qu'à quelques mètres et s'il parvenait à l'actionner, alors tout le monde pourrait repartir et échapper à une mort certaine. Lui aussi voulait être un héros, comme Thorin. Alors, il gravit les quelques marches en pierre, mais deux orcs lui barrèrent aussitôt la route. Il évita habilement un coup, puis un autre, et Dwalin, constatant que Kili était à la merci de ces êtres immondes, lui lança une arme, ce qui permit au jeune nain d'en finir avec eux. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus, Kili gravit encore quelques marches, mais Bolg, qui l'avait observé de loin, banda son arc et lui décocha une flèche, laquelle vint se planter dans sa jambe avec force et précision. Imparable.<br>Aussitôt, Kili se figea tant la douleur qui venait de le traverser lui avait coupée le souffle.

- Kili !

A la vue de son frère blessé, Fili crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, mais Kili n'entendait plus rien. C'était comme si le choc l'avait soudain évincé de la réalité. Il tomba sur le sol, paralysé par la douleur qui le traversait, se tenant désespérément la jambe. Fili voulut aussitôt quitter son tonneau et rejoindre son petit frère mais il était encore loin, bien trop loin, et tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, il vit avec horreur que Bolg se rapprochait dangereusement de Kili. Sans réfléchir, il se saisit alors d'une lame d'orc qui gisait sur le sol, près d'un cadavre, et tenta d'atteindre l'hideuse créature, mais Bolg l'évita avec aisance, puis se saisit de Kili, qu'il attrapa à la gorge sans ménagement. A cette vue, Fili sentit tous ses membres se figer sur place et son cœur dû bien manquer quelques battements.

Un second orc arriva et demanda la permission à son chef – dans leur langue – d'achever ce « _sale nain_ », lui disant qu'il se ferait un plaisir de répandre ses boyaux sur le sol pour faire passer l'envie aux autres de leur tenir tête. Mais Bolg refusa.  
>Il renforça sa prise sur la gorge de Kili, mais pour autant il n'était pas décidé à le tuer, pas tout de suite du moins. Il grogna quelques mots en Noir Parler au sujet de la maudite lignée de Durin et ordonna à ses guerrier de charger Kili sur un Warg.<br>Mais Fili était animé d'une rage dévorante. Sans plus réfléchir davantage, il fonça vers Bolg. Il devait à tout prix l'empêcher d'emmener Kili, son Kili...

Avec un cri de rage, il tenta de pourfendre le descendant de l'orc pâle, mais celui-ci lui asséna un coup si puissant que Fili vola sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'aller heurter lourdement le sol. Le blond, sonné, se releva péniblement, tandis que les autres membres de la compagnie ne savaient plus où donner de la tête avec tous les orcs qui les assaillaient de part et d'autre.  
>Mais lorsque Thorin aperçut Fili au sol, à la merci de ces créatures, et Kili, blessé, qui était la proie de Bolg, son sang se mit à battre comme jamais dans ses veines. Il voulut intervenir bien sûr, mais Kili, bien décidé à atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, dusse-t-il en mourir, parvint de justesse à abaisser le levier avant que les sbires de Bolg ne se saisissent de lui avec d'autant plus de férocité.<p>

- Kili ! cria Thorin, le voyant s'éloigner irrémédiablement, emmené par cette horde de monstres sans pitié.

Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il se sentait dévasté, impuissant... Mais il ne put rester bien longtemps aux prises avec ses pensées, car le levier enclenché par Kili, activa l'ouverture de la grille et ils furent alors à nouveau emportés par le courant. Mais Fili, lui, n'était pas décidé à abandonner. Avec la fureur du désespoir il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, espérant rattraper la horde de Warg qui s'éloignait avec Kili.

- Non ! Kili ! hurla-t-il, tandis qu'il continuait à courir, presque hors d'haleine.

Mais il était trop tard et les Warg étaient bien trop rapides.  
>Avant que les derniers tonneaux ne franchissent la grille, Balin cria à Fili de venir car s'il restait là, ce serait les elfes qui se saisiraient de lui et alors il ne pourrait plus rien pour Kili. Fili, s'efforçant de se ressaisir, courut alors pour rattraper les siens et se jeta à l'eau, avant que les elfes, qui arrivaient en nombre pour se débarrasser des orcs restants, ne lui barrent la route. Ce fut ensuite le noir complet...<p>

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Fili était allongé sur une rive. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ses vêtements étaient détrempés. Mais en une fraction de seconde tout lui revint en mémoire, comme un flash, et il se redressa brusquement. Kili, l'attaque des orcs, Bolg... Kili avait été blessé à la jambe et il était à présent le captif de cet orc infâme, cela Fili ne pouvait le tolérer. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Il fit quelques pas en titubant, tout en se tenant la tête, lorsque Balin vint au-devant de lui.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore quelques minutes, tu t'es pris un gros coup sur la tête avec ce rocher...

Un rocher ? Oui...Fili se souvenait avoir sauté à l'eau, puis avoir vu le rocher se rapprocher à toute vitesse avec le courant, et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir. Il avait dû se le prendre en pleine face. Mais peu lui importait. Il regarda Balin droit dans les yeux, le regard on ne peut plus décidé et déclara :

- Je veux partir à la recherche de Kili et je n'attendrais pas ici une minute de plus.

- Bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça, on doit d'abord établir un plan. Et on ne sait même pas où les orcs l'ont emmené... répliqua Balin, que son grand âge forçait à agir avec sagesse.

- C'est à Dol Guldur que nous allons. C'est là-bas que cette vermine l'a emmené, intervint Thorin, dont le regard était investi des flammes de la colère, une colère profonde qui ne manquerait pas de s'exprimer lorsqu'il ferait payer à Bolg l'enlèvement de son précieux neveu.  
>- En avant ! reprit-il, d'un ton sans appel, tandis qu'il exhortait la compagnie à se remettre en marche.<p>

- Nous devrions peut-être essayer de retourner chez les elfes pour leur exposer notre problème, ils nous donnerons peut-être les armes nécessaires... tenta Bilbo, mais Thorin, lui, se remettait déjà en marche et ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait une idée précise dans la tête. Rien ne saurait le faire renoncer, d'autant plus que le temps pressait, non seulement le jour de Durin approchait, mais en plus la vie de Kili était en jeu.

Tant Thorin que Fili n'avaient plus qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver Kili sain et sauf et pour cela ils étaient prêts à tout.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Lorsque Kili ouvrit les yeux, une douleur cuisante se saisit de lui. Sa jambe blessée le torturait encore plus que sa tête qu'il sentait être à deux doigts d'exploser. Il poussa un léger grognement et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans le fil de ses pensées. Mais c'était impossible de réfléchir avec une telle douleur dans le corps qu'elle lui donnait la nausée.  
>Kili se sentait être balloté, et pour cause, il voyageait à dos de Warg ! En voyant le paysage défiler de la sorte et en entendant les orcs vociférer entre eux, le jeune archer fut comme foudroyé par l'affreuse réalité : il était désormais le captif de Bolg et des siens.<br>Ses bras, tout comme ses jambes, étaient retenus par des liens si serrés qu'ils lui coupaient presque la circulation et ligoté de la sorte il lui était également impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il était seul, sans arme et à la merci de ces créatures abominables. Habituellement Kili était capable de ruser pour se tirer d'affaire, mais les orcs n'étaient malheureusement pas aussi stupides que pouvaient l'être les trolls des montagnes, et avec Bolg à leur tête il était impensable qu'il puisse avoir la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant.  
>Il tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose, et vite. Il tenta de remuer, ainsi peut-être arriverait-il par dieu sait quel miracle à se débarrasser de ses liens, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il faisait erreur.<p>

- Gnn...

Une vague de souffrance remonta soudain depuis sa jambe, à l'endroit précis où la pointe de la flèche lui avait mordu la chair et il eut tout le mal du monde à contenir un cri de douleur qui menaçait de lui échapper d'un instant à l'autre. Seul un gémissement étouffé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Alors il s'efforça d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement tout en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir défiler ce paysage désolé qui lui donnait le tournis. Il devait se reprendre à tout prix !  
>Kili ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait qu'une flèche pouvait faire mal mais pas à ce point. Il n'avait jamais vu personne se trouver dans un tel état… Quelque chose n'était pas normal, l'archer en était persuadé. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de songer plus longtemps à sa blessure, car la troupe d'orc s'arrêta net. Le Warg qui le transportait s'immobilisa également et les orcs descendirent chacun de leurs montures, tout en baragouinant une langue que Kili ne comprenait pas. Les sonorités étaient des plus désagréables à l'oreille, tant et si bien qu'elles lui donnaient des frissons, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait froid et chaud, tout à la fois.<p>

Le jeune nain tenta de comprendre pourquoi la horde s'était arrêtée aussi subitement et surtout où il se trouvait. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir devant lui se dressait une forteresse en ruine. Le lieu était sombre, lugubre, envahi par les ronces et les hautes tours qui se dressaient face à lui, dans le ciel nocturne, ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il priait intérieurement pour que ceci ne soit pas sa destination finale, mais ses maigres espoirs furent bien vite déçus. En effet, les sbires de Bolg commencèrent à emporter leur matériel (armes et butins compris) à l'intérieur du domaine. Ainsi cette forteresse n'était pas aussi abandonnée qu'elle pouvait le laisser croire...

Kili se figea lorsqu'il entendit retentir la voix de Bolg qui ordonnait dieu sait quoi à ses acolytes. Néanmoins le « dieu sait quoi » ne tarda pas à lui paraître plus clair lorsque des orcs se saisirent de lui, sans ménagement, pour le faire descendre du Warg, qui émit un grognement sinistre à son encontre. L'archer se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Maudite blessure ! Tenus par trois affreuses créatures qui empestaient la boue et le sang, Kili ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et lorsqu'il vit Bolg venir vers lui, il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune nain téméraire de ressentir de la peur, mais cet individu lui faisait aisément perdre toute sa hardiesse d'un simple regard.

- Toi ! dit-il d'une voix tonitruante, qui résonna jusque dans sa cage thoracique. – Tu vas répondre aux questions du maître !

Les questions du maître ? Kili se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, comme s'il pressentait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Qui était ce « maître » ? Que voulait-il savoir ? Et que se passerait-il s'il refusait de lui répondre... ? Interrompant les réflexions du jeune archer qui fusaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit paniqué, une autre voix, encore plus puissante et plus glaciale que celle de Bolg se fit entendre. Là, Kili se retrouva confronté à l'impensable : Azog le Profanateur, l'orc pâle dont lui avait parlé Thorin, celui même qui avait abattu Thror et Thraïn, se tenait là, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas mort comme Thorin l'avait laissé croire ? Le visage de Kili se décomposa littéralement à sa vue, ce qui ne manqua pas de satisfaire l'infâme créature.

Oui, Azog pouvait sentir toute la peur qui émanait de ce garçon et il s'en délectait. Ainsi donc il avait devant lui le neveu de Thorin, celui qui se réclamait être roi sous la Montagne, celui-là même qui l'avait privé d'un bras lors de la bataille de la Moria et qui l'avait humilié. C'était sans aucun doute son jour de chance. Une chance inestimable de pouvoir attirer Thorin et toute sa maudite compagnie à Dol Guldur et de pouvoir en finir avec lui et avec toute la lignée de Durin. Après tout, le Nécromancien lui avait promis sa tête, alors en attendant il se satisferait du petit...

Azog approcha son hideux faciès de celui de Kili, qui sentait des tremblements incontrôlables parcourir tous les muscles de son corps mais qui, d'apparence du moins, demeurait toujours aussi fier qu'il pouvait encore l'être. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer toute la douleur et l'abattement qu'il ressentait, ça jamais ! Cela eu d'ailleurs l'air de beaucoup amuser l'orc pâle, lequel arborait un sourire mauvais, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Kili aussi aisément que dans un livre ouvert.  
>Sans prévenir, Azog saisit l'archer par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le regard vitreux de la créature rencontra les abysses sombres du regard de Kili. Oui, le nain avait peur, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les battements rapprochés de son cœur le trahissait.<br>Puis, le Profanateur se mit à renifler, comme si une odeur particulière avait soudain excité ses bas instincts. C'était celle du sang frais. Il promena son regard sur Kili, puis, ayant remarqué la plaie à sa jambe, s'abaissa légèrement et la lui saisit avec une brutalité telle qu'elle fit hurler Kili de douleur. L'un des doigts griffu de l'orc alla même s'aventurer sur la surface de la plaie, s'imprégnant de sang, et Azog le porta ensuite à ses lèvres avec délectation. L'archer tituba, à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes, mais Azog ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il ressaisit vigoureusement Kili par les cheveux et le lança à son fils, Bolg, sans ménagement, comme un vulgaire paquet, tout en lui communiquant ses instructions. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

Totalement impuissant et vidé de ses forces, Kili se fit emporter par Bolg et sa horde dans les confins de la forteresse. Il marcha, monta et descendit un nombre incalculable d'escaliers de pierre, pris toutes sortes de détours et ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il n'avançait pas assez rapidement, les orcs ne manquaient pas de le rappeler à l'ordre en le malmenant de coups de pieds et de bousculades, et lorsqu'il s'effondrait à cause de la douleur, Bolg le soulevait par les cheveux et l'obligeait à suivre irrémédiablement la marche infernale. Kili se trouvait dans une impasse et la situation semblait être des plus inextricables. Nul ne serait jamais en mesure de venir le chercher ici, il le savait et les orcs eux aussi le savaient. Après avoir parcouru encore plusieurs mètres entre les murs sombres de la forteresse, Bolg et sa troupe s'arrêtèrent et poussèrent Kili à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une cellule, ou plutôt une cage. Bolg pris soin de bien l'y enfermer de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, et repartit, le laissant dans le noir le plus complet.  
>Kili dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber à une montée de panique. Ainsi confiné dans le noir avec pour seul fond sonore le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui suintaient à travers les pierres, le jeune archer se sentait terriblement oppressé et sa gorge était nouée. Il sentait aussi ses mains trembler et la nausée qui revenaient de plus belle, lui enserrant les entrailles.<p>

- Fili..., fut la seule chose qu'il fut encore capable de murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre plein d'émotion et de violence (oui oui Azog et Bolg sont méchants mais en même temps ils font leur boulot hein xD) J'espère vous retrouver au chapitre suivant pour voir ce qui arrivera à notre petit Kili...<p>

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis :) Me voilà fin prête pour vous poster ce troisième chapitre. Au menu : des prises de têtes, des prises de têtes et...une petite surprise à la fin ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres, même si je sais que ce que vous attendez par-dessus tout c'est les retrouvailles entre Kili et Fili. Il vous faudra avoir encore un peu de patience ;)

Mis à part ça je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merciiii! :D Vous êtes géniaux :3 C'est très encourageant et ça me motive toujours davantage à continuer à poster :)

**What else?** Le rating risque peut-être d'évoluer en M, en raison d'une scène hypothétiquement violente (âmes sensibles s'abstenir donc) au prochain chapitre (peut-être, c'est pas encore sûr)

Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année 2015! :D

Bonne lecture & enjoy !

* * *

><p>Des grognements, encore et toujours les mêmes qui parvenaient à ses oreilles et résonnaient dans sa tête en un écho des plus désagréables. Des morceaux de phrases, des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas et, plus que tout, toujours cette douleur lancinante dans son corps...<br>Lorsque Kili rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs heures avaient dû s'écouler mais il n'avait pour autant aucune idée de l'heure précise qu'il pouvait être. Tout ce qu'il savait – et surtout ce qu'il remarqua – c'était qu'il était toujours prisonnier de cette lugubre cellule et que sa jambe ne le faisait pas moins souffrir, au contraire. C'était les cris des orcs qui l'avaient tiré de son demi-sommeil. Que pouvaient-ils bien encore lui vouloir ?

Cependant, il n'était plus dans le noir, du moins en partie. Il distinguait à présent une lueur orangée qui dansait sur les murs : une flamme, et cette flamme se rapprochait de lui. C'était un orc qui tenait une torche. L'espace d'un instant, toutefois, Kili s'était pris à espérer qu'il pourrait s'agir de Fili qui serait venu pour le libérer, mais non, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ni Fili ni personne d'autre ne viendrait le chercher dans ce trou.

Durant plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, Kili oscilla entre éveil et léthargie, comme s'il ne parvenait pas totalement à se raccrocher au fil de la réalité. Allongé sur le sol humide de sa cellule, l'archer se sentait fiévreux, et pour cause, son front était brûlant et des gouttes de sueur lui glissaient dans le cou, détrempant un peu plus le col de sa tunique. Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture et il se sentait faible...

Il y avait le visage de Fili...ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux clairs, son sourire franc, sa voix rassurante... Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr, mais Kili aurait voulu croire que ça puisse être vrai. Il aurait tout donné pour que Fili soit à ses côtés en ce moment, oui...il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Fili le prenne simplement dans ses bras et pour qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, comme autrefois lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant apeuré par le tonnerre d'été ou le noir de la nuit...  
>Mais il fut à nouveau brusquement rappelé à la réalité lorsque l'orc à la torche cogna contre les barreaux pour le faire bouger. Là, Kili se redressa, non sans éprouver tout le mal du monde pour se mettre debout. Il avait la désagréable impression que plus les heures passaient, plus sa blessure s'aggravait, ce qui en soi était malheureusement bien vrai.<p>

L'orc ouvrit la porte de sa cage, et aussitôt, deux autres se saisirent de lui pour l'emmener dieu sait où.

Encore ces couloirs interminables et ces escaliers humides... Ici tout se ressemblait. En un sens, dans son malheur Kili s'estimait « heureux » d'être tenu par les deux orcs car sans cela il se serait retrouvé par terre, incapable d'avancer par lui-même tant sa jambe le lançait. Cependant il était sûr d'une chose : ce n'était certainement pas pour aller voir un guérisseur que les orcs l'avaient fait sortir de sa prison d'acier et il redoutait de voir quelle serait sa destination cette fois-ci...

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

La compagnie de Thorin avait avancée sans relâche depuis l'enlèvement de Kili et le roi sous la Montagne n'était guère décidé à s'arrêter, pas plus que son neveu, Fili, lequel le suivait à bonne distance, concentré et silencieux. Même si personne ne disait mot, tous devaient bien avouer que la présence de Kili manquait cruellement dans le groupe, lui qui habituellement était si guilleret, si intrépide... Chacun des nains avait mal aux pieds ou ailleurs, évidemment, cela paraissait normal vu la déconvenue qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt avec les elfes et les orcs et la cadence à laquelle ils avançaient depuis des heures, mais personne ne se permit d'émettre la moindre remarque quant à leur désir de faire une pause, car tout le monde savait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait leur chef un état d'esprit qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

- Il faut aller par-là, déclara Thorin, d'une voix forte, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un tournant au milieu des arbres et des buissons.

Une chose toutefois ne manqua pas d'éveiller les interrogations de la compagnie. En effet, la forteresse de Dol Guldur se trouvait au sud de la Forêt Noire et pour l'atteindre, il leur faudrait à nouveau traverser le territoire des elfes. Néanmoins, Thorin ne se dirigeait pas par là et semblait même emprunter une bifurcation opposée, mais ils finirent par se dire que leur chef devait vouloir emprunter un raccourcit ou chercher à éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec les elfes. Aussi, tous suivirent en un mouvement unanime et silencieux. Tous sauf Bilbo. Le hobbit fermait la marche et avait bien du mal à tenir la cadence que leur avait imposé leur chef mais personne, mis à part Balin, ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

- Thorin, Bilbo a besoin de faire une pause, et nous aussi, déclara le nain à la barbe blanche à l'attention de son meneur. – Arrêtons-nous un peu.

Tous attendirent de voir comment allait réagir Thorin, et en effet, sa réaction fut telle qu'ils l'avaient prévu : vive.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une pause. S'il n'est pas capable de suivre, qu'il reste ici. Le jour de Durin approche, il faut que nous retrouvions le pont et que nous allions vers l'Est, répondit Thorin, d'un ton abrupt.

Bilbo ne voulait en aucun cas faire monter Thorin sur ses grands chevaux, et encore moins être à l'origine d'un quelconque conflit. Il savait que la situation était déjà suffisamment grave et s'efforça donc de faire comme si la fatigue ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde. Mais Balin, lui, n'entendait pas renoncer. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui osait ouvertement tenir tête à Thorin quand il jugeait cela nécessaire. Puis, ce fut Fili qui intervint, ignorant totalement les tensions entre Balin, Thorin et Bilbo. Seul lui importait le fait de retrouver son frère et il ne manqua pas de manifester son désaccord quant à la marche à suivre.

- Comment ça vers l'est ? C'est par là-bas qu'il faut aller, dit-il, en désignant un tout autre chemin que celui que voulait emprunter Thorin.

Son oncle s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, d'un air grave, dur, d'un air que Fili ne lui connaissait que trop bien : celui du chef qui avait pris une lourde décision.

- Je sais que tu veux retrouver Kili, seulement... J'ai réfléchis. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il est sûrement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de mettre la vie de chacun en danger pour nous jeter droit dans un piège. Il faut que nous poursuivions notre route, le temps presse.

Personne, à commencer par Fili, n'en crut ses oreilles. Certes, Thorin avait toujours agit en chef, intransigeant et réfléchis, mais sa réaction était totalement incompréhensible et tout le monde était sous le choc.

- Comment ça ? répliqua Fili, abasourdi, peinant à croire que les dures paroles qu'il venait d'entendre étaient bien sorties de la bouche de son oncle. – Tu disais que nous allions récupérer Kili à Dol Guldur et maintenant tu serais prêt à l'abandonner lâchement et à le considérer mort ?!

Thorin lui-même semblait être peiné par la décision qu'il avait dû prendre, toutefois il ne pouvait pas être faible et mener toute la compagnie à sa perte en fonçant tête baissée comme il avait été sur le point de le faire. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires vers Fili et voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais le nain blond se déroba vivement, tout en le fusillant du regard.

- Kili est mon frère et ton neveu et tu serais prêt à le laisser tomber ! C'est là toute la valeur qu'a la famille à tes yeux ?!

- Thorin, il a raison, on ne peut pas le laisser..., commença Balin, mais Thorin le coupa d'un geste de la main. Sa décision était irrévocable.

- Fili, essaie de comprendre. Tout ce que veulent les orcs, c'est détruire la lignée de Durin. Ils veulent nous détourner de notre quête, nous empêcher de reprendre Erebor. Il faut que nous restions unis et on ne peut tout remettre en cause pour une seule personne, même si elle est de notre famille. Un jour quand tu seras roi à ton tour, tu le comprendras. Kili l'aurait compris lui aussi, j'en suis sûr.

- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de retrouver Kili au plus vite avant que ces pourritures ne le mettent en pièces si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Alors ne me parle pas de « noble quête » ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Rien ne sera jamais plus important que la vie de mon frère ! Et tu avais fait une promesse à notre mère, tu lui avais promis que tu ferais tout pour nous protéger Kili et moi, mais tout ce qui t'importe au final c'est de reprendre ton trône et rien d'autre n'a d'importance à tes yeux ! Tu es lâche et égoïste ! tonna Fili, qui laissa éclater toute sa colère.

- Fili ! l'appella Thorin, tandis que le blond, armé de ses épées, commençait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Alors Fili se retourna une dernière fois pour faire face à son oncle. Lui aussi avait pris sa décision et il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

- Moi je vais aller chercher Kili, peu importe si tu m'accompagnes ou non. Je ne laisserais pas Bolg lui faire du mal sans rien faire.

- C'est un piège et ils te feront prisonnier ! tenta de le raisonner Thorin, mais en vain. Au fond il savait très bien que rien ne pourrait le faire renoncer. Et ainsi il vit son neveu disparaître pour de bon entre les arbres.

Un lourd silence s'était installé, pesant sur les épaules de chacun, mais surtout sur celles de Thorin. Ce dernier avait bien sûr remarqué les regards posés sur lui. « _Comment peut-il abandonner Kili ?_ », « _comment peut-il se montrer si égoïste ?_ », « _c'est indigne d'un chef_ »... Thorin savait bien ce qu'ils pensaient, ce devait être tout cela à la fois.  
>Erebor... Il avait trop attendu pour y retourner, trop souffert pour reprendre leur terre, SA terre, celle qui lui revenait de droit. Il ne pouvait compromettre tout cela ni mettre en péril la vie de tous les membres de sa compagnie... Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait faire abstraction de la douleur qui lui empoignait le cœur à l'idée que Kili puisse être mort par sa faute.<p>

Non, Thorin n'était pas un être fait de pierre. Il était seulement un chef, un meneur d'hommes, et un meneur se devait de penser à sa troupe avant de penser à lui-même. Bien sûr, il savait que s'il décidait de suivre Fili jusqu'à Dol Guldur, les autres le suivraient sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mais il savait aussi que se rendre là-bas signerait leur arrêt de mort à tous car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un piège.

Thorin, au départ des Montagnes Bleues, avait promis à sa sœur, Dis, de veiller sur ses fils, surtout sur Kili, et voilà ce qui en résultait : il n'avait pas pu empêcher son enlèvement. C'était un échec en tant que chef, mais l'échec était encore plus cuisant dans son cœur d'oncle. Il avait élevé Kili et Fili comme ses propres fils toutes ces années, ce n'était pas pour les voir disparaître dans de pareilles circonstances...

Son cœur pleurait en silence, mais Thorin ne laissa pas une larme le trahir. Il ne pouvait se montrer faible aux yeux des autres. Alors, à regret, il se remit en marche dans la direction qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter.

- On ne peut pas laisser le petit y aller seul... déclara Balin, espérant peut-être faire plier son chef.

Personne n'avait contesté la décision de Thorin, mais pour autant, personne ne l'approuvait totalement non plus. La compagnie était déchirée : après avoir perdu Kili, voilà qu'ils allaient aussi perdre très probablement Fili.

- Il a fait son choix. Je n'y peux rien, répliqua Thorin, essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Balin soupira légèrement et secoua la tête, dépité. Il avait peur. Peur pour Thorin, pour ce jeune roi si prometteur, celui qui leur avait redonné force et espoir sur le champ de bataille des années auparavant. Celui en qui il avait eu foi. Balin avait peur car il sentait le cœur de Thorin devenir chaque jour plus sec, plus renfermé. Il avait peur que la folie de l'or d'Erebor ne s'empare de lui comme elle s'était emparée de Thror, son grand-père. Jamais le Thorin qu'il connaissait jadis n'aurait abandonné les membres de sa famille, ni même qui que ce soit d'autre, à une mort certaine. Non, jamais.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Cela faisait de longues heures que Fili marchait, avançant sans relâche à travers la forêt. A présent il faisait nuit noire et le nain ne pouvait repérer son chemin qu'à la lueur blafarde des rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les branchages. Autant dire que la tâche était ardue. Mais Fili était bien décidé à retrouver Kili et rien ne pourrait entraver sa détermination.

Il avançait, le visage fermé, la mine sombre, ne prêtant pas même attention à tous les bruits étranges alentours. Il pouvait bien s'agir de loups, d'ours, de Wargs ou de dieu sait quoi d'autre, il n'en avait que faire. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de retrouver Kili. Mais plus il progressait, plus les feuillages épais et touffus rendaient son avancée difficile. La lumière était quasi nulle et Fili dû se rendre à l'évidence : avec de telles conditions il risquait davantage de se perdre lui-même que de prendre la bonne direction pour rejoindre son frère. Il soupira rageusement et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Il n'avait visiblement pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter ici jusqu'à l'aube.

Fili leva son regard vers le ciel, lequel lui était en partie dissimulé par les arbres. Il pouvait tout de même percevoir la faible lueur de la lune et il demeura ainsi un moment, songeant. Son cœur se serra. Où était Kili ? Dans quel état était-il ? Etait-ce déjà trop tard comme Thorin l'avait laissé entendre ? Non, ça il ne pouvait le croire ! Kili était loin d'être faible, il le savait. Il résisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher. C'est du moins ce dont Fili essaya de se persuader pour trouver un semblant de calme.

- Kili..., murmura-t-il, las.

Il aurait tout donné pour qu'on lui rende Kili, pour pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, comme avant. Il resongea à la douceur de son visage, à son sourire malicieux, à ses prunelles chocolat qui rayonnaient toujours de fougue et de joie de vivre... C'était ainsi qu'était Kili. Son Kili...

Le blond s'imagina en train de glisser tendrement une main le long de sa joue. Il imagina le doux sourire enfantin que Kili lui aurait adressé. Puis, il se rêva en train de le serrer contre lui, sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson dans une douce étreinte. Son esprit lui renvoya l'image des lèvres de Kili et Fili s'imagina goûter leur saveur.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait chaque jour et chaque nuit. Il aurait voulu connaître par cœur chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son corps, chacun de ses frissons, de ses soupires... Il aurait voulu l'entendre murmurer son nom dans un souffle chaud, le cœur battant. Il songea à déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de l'archer, à l'embrasser avec ardeur jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la raison. Il se demanda comment Kili aurait réagi s'il avait eu le courage, ou plutôt la folie de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours. Les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? Kili aurait-il pu partager ses sentiments ?

Mais un craquement sonore de branchage au sol le tira soudain de ses pensées. Aussitôt, Fili se redressa et se saisit d'une de ses épées, la main solidement enserrée autour de la garde. Il scruta les alentours et ne vit rien. Le nain n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose tout près, il en était certain. Il devait à tout prix rester sur ses gardes car ce « quelque chose » pourrait surgir de nulle part d'un instant à l'autre et Fili n'avait aucune idée d'à qui ou à quoi il avait affaire. Un instant d'inattention et tout serait perdu. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à plusieurs reprises tout autour de lui.

Mais alors qu'un nouveau craquement – à peine perceptible cette fois – se fit entendre dans un buisson derrière lui, Fili fit volte-face et brandit sa lame, laquelle s'entrechoqua avec une autre dans un bruit sourd de métal, à sa plus grande surprise.

Il n'avait en face de lui ni un orc, ni un gobelin, ni toute autre créature déplaisante qui grouillait dans la forêt, mais la plus surprenante de toutes : le hobbit, Bilbo Sacquet.

Que faisait-il ici à une heure pareille et pourquoi ? L'avait-il suivi ? Etait-il seul ou la compagnie de son oncle était-elle tout près ? Tout cela constituait pour le moment un mystère qui rendit Fili pour le moins perplexe. Bilbo allait devoir lui fournir quelques explications...

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Et comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenues ;)


End file.
